Skull Valley
An Area near Mount Paozu, it is rarely used and due to the large walls appears almost always dark, full of the remains of dead animals and prowling wolves looking for an easy meal. If you want to battle, enter your name in one of the battle slots below and announce you want to battle in the comments, or on a users' message wall. Add more slots if necessary. * Naek Crusar * Silva Asakara Sin Eater * Race : Demon * Health : 557,000/ 557,000 * Speed : 570 * Damage : 570 * Fatigue : 5500/5500 * Effects : None Lady * Race : Android/Demon Queen * Level : 52 * Health : 1,186,500/1,186,500 * Speed : 1,529 * Strength: 830 * Fatigue : 950/950 * Equipment Bonuses : railcannon, sword x2 * Abilities: FIGHT!!! *Lady summons a ki sword and a blade, and slashes with 5 energy sliceshit and 5 energy slashesslashes, 5 energy hits, then an illusion slashhit. She fires 10 shots from her railcannonhit. She then begins to focus energy burst charge damage *The Sin Eater attacks with 20 punches (6 hit). 34,200 Damage *Using Silent Speed, Satsuki double slashes The demon once. dead, do we really need to calc? Roleplay Area Aftermath of Tundra v Sheena Tundra powers down to his natural state. "Good fight there Sheena, you actually did some damage a bit of work and you might even surpass me. This is my pure form, it's not exactly easy to maintain for low power ice jins but I think I have a higher enough power to maintain it permanently if I so wished. You just saw all of my forms though so I won't be able to surprise you in our next fight." Sheena is sat down clothes in tatters breathing heavily "you... say that blue, but i felt something.... different in that last attack. A power i have yet to see" she notices the state of her garb "aww... man we've been training almost 2 years and.... now it gets ruined" Kohaku is flying around in the nearby area before he sensed two familiar Power Levels, he flew in that direction and landed on the ground, his hands in his pockets, he took one out and waved, "Hey, what's up?" He said to the both of them with a smile after dropping in out of nowhere. Tundras eyes examine Kohaku his face shows no reaction to his sudden appearance. "As you can probably tell we've just had a fight what's up with you monkey?" He returns to looking at Sheena. "Yes we'll get you some new clothes today if you wish. A shame I don't have some form of clothes beam but that would be rediculous. I suppose you'll find out if I was holding anything back next time we fight won't you." Sheena smirks "and if i can master it i may have some surprises for you too blue" she notices kouhei "oh hey uh...... nope i don't think i ever caught your name i jsut remember you freaking out when tinker toy beat me" she rustles around in her storage container finding the box Bastion left her when she ran away "its been 2 years and i never actually got round to opening moms box, i guess thats just cause we've been training so much" Kohaku laughed, he looks over to Tundra "Although I do enjoy complements, I prefer to be called a Dragon rather then a monkey" He turns to Sheena, "Sorry about that" He places a hand behind his head, "I guess I have a bad temper" He laughs lightly, "I'm Kohaku Tsuki by the way". Tundra glares at Kohaku "I hear a bad temper is common amongst your people, dragon huh? No dragons have some feel of royalty you just feel like an ignorant brute to me." He faces Sheena, "Perhaps you should open it eventually, she acted as though it meant a lot to her. Though not while we're training that takes priority" She starts opening the box "may as well do it now, after that fight i am no condition to train for an hour or so" she opens the box but doesnt take its contents out "so kohaku, what was with that golden light i saw from you when i fell? I was drifting out of consciousness so i didn't get all that good a look at it" Kohaku freezes for a moment, "G-golden light? I didn't see a golden light" He looks around nervously, putting taking his jacket off and slinging it around his shoulder. Tundra looks tense, rather odd for him to not seem very calm. He grabs Kohaku by his collar and lifts him up. "Golden light huh?! What golden light? Explain monkey before I make you explain." "whoa blue calm down, What the hell has gotten into you all of a sudden this isn't like you" she tries to get up but is in no condition to stand. Kohaku drops his coat and raises his hands, "Alright, alright, I'll show you, just put me down first" Tundra sets him down and turns to Sheena and says calmly "I guess we're about to see what it's all about. What was in your box anyway?" She nervously rummages through the box taking out a hand made battle garb lilac in colour with a lavender sash, some basic utensils a picture which she imediately puts in her pocket she rummages in the depths of the box before suddenly lighting up "NO WAY!!! yes yes yes limited edition adventures of tacoman and monarch volume 1 i've searched for years for this but no where has it" Kohaku looks over to her, "Wow, that's awesome, I heard it's a great volume" He walks back slightly, getting himself ready. "You two ready?" He asks them as he clenches his fists. "Huh new clothes well that'll be handy, what the hell is a Tacoman? And who the hell is Monarch?" Tundra scowls at Kohaku. "Whenever you are monkey man." Tundra is preparing powering up in case this actually is what he thinks it is. "never seen you this tense blue and how can you not know about tacoman and monarch, tacoman the lovable idiot with the heart of justice. Then monarch the cold and calculating masked mystery know one truelly knows what goes through his mind" Kohaku nods slowly, raising his power level as the ground starts the crack and crumble around him. His hair flies up, switching between gold and... Well... Gold, until it changes, covering him in a golden aura as he turned Super Saiyan. Tundra visibly looks terrified. "Well... that's it." He transforms to fifth form and his voice gets a lot deeper and a lot more sinister. "Time to die" He rushes at Kohaku and punches him full force in the face sending him flying back across the wasteland. "Blue what the hell! Why did you do that?" she manages to just about get up but is still a bit shakey " Whats going on blue this isnt you" Kohaku roars out in anger as he aactivates Shinryushi Saiyan, he keeps his SSJ appearance but he is surrounded by a flaming purple aura instead of a golden one. Phantom horns, wings and a Dragon tail made from the aura appear, it changes his eyes by turning them pitch black however the iris (color part of the eye) is glowing blood red. He has materialize a Sword and use that to aid him. The sword is a chokutō which is shaped similar to a Katana. It has a black scabbard and matching hilt, and is a larger size than a normal chokutō. He flies and stops in front of Tundra, "What the hell man?!" He shouts, his voice, deep, seeming ethereal. Tundra powers up to 100% at this point. "The legend of the Super Saiyan was what slayed the Cold family, the Ice Jins have feared it ever since. I honestly doubted its existence and I never expected YOU of all people to have it. However having it makes you a threat to my entire race. A threat I must eliminate." He points his finger at Kohaku and a red ball appears in front of it as if he's about to fire a death beam. "So are you going to go the easy way or the hard way?" Sheena limply stands between them "stop this, blue... no tundra gallitin i implore you to see sense. You always used to speak of your honor and how that was threatened by the murderous tyranny of your father and brother. Well if you do this how are you any different? I am not saying to accept or befriend him, im not even saying you cannot battle him. If you slay this man now in cold blood then how can you stand before the artics and say you are not like your brother" she slowly walks ot tundra ducking below his arm hugging him "you can fight if it helps appease your fears but you don't have ot kill him to win, dont walk away from being the man i respected enough to let teach me about things i would rather learn alone. Kohaku landed on the ground, powering down to his base form, "Listen, I've never heard of this 'Cold' family. And I have no reason to kill you either, nor your race. If a fight is what you want, I'll give you one, tomorrow though" Kohaku smiles slightly, "I wish no enemies except those who are evil, if you're good, I'd try to become your ally, to help you and protect you... Even if you've wronged me" He stands up strieght, looking Tundra in the eyes, "I can tell you're not evil, therefore I have no grudge against you, nor your race, I have no reason to fight unless its for fun" He grins slightly, holding out a hand, "Your strong, and from what I can tell a valued person, it'd be an honor to call you an ally or even friend" Tundra blanks everything Kohaku said it's meaningless to him, he obviously wasn't listening. He looks at Sheena. "Fine I won't kill you easy as it would be. Just don't get in my way." He fires his death beam at a cliff to his right destroying it utterly. "No get out of my sight you disgusting Monkey before I change my mind. We'll never be allies, and definitely not friends." Sheena drops to her knees "you really scared me their you know" she starts breathing deeply again she sounds like she is trying to lighten up the situation but knowing tundra this is more for herself "still got to train you on your people skills though... we'll run out of mountains eventually uh nope i dont think i'mm going to continue any further" she passes out there slumped on tundras leg Kohaku laughs slightly at Tundra, "I'll see you around then, I can tell you already don't like me, that will make our battles even better. Although I hope one day you'll reconsider, I wont have any real reason to harm you unless you went evil" He laughs slightly again before he looks at Sheena, a little concerned, "You'd best go and take care of her, I should leave" He hovers slightly, "Well, till we meet again Snowman" He performs a two finger salute, about to fly off. Tundra reverts to his pure form and picks Sheena up. "Let's get you home, you're shattered. It's been a busy day, I think we'll cancel training for today lets rest up." He flies off for somewhere to stay for the rest of the day. Silva and Naek, a long over due meeting Silva hurrys through the valley, not even sure how he got there, then out of the corner of his eye he spots something shiny, a golden rose amongst some bones "Woah I bet I could sell that for like a weeks worth of feasts!" he runs over to it and grabs it, immediately regretting what he has done as what happens next unfolds. For a brief moment SIlva can see his past and future streaming into his mind instantly he struggles to comprehend anything of it, before he can come to grips with what he just saw the very fabric of reality appears to be cracking around him a luminescent gold light pouring through the cracks. After a few seconds the scene shatters like glass there is a bright glare and as it clears a tall man with curly ginger hair crimson eyes and fox like ears is stood before Silva looking slightly confused, he is wearing robes with copper shoulder plates a ceremonial blade on his waist he is covered in etching like scars which glint golden even in the dark "Hmm where or when am i? i don't recognize this place" "Shouldn't I be asking you that" Silva retorts as he stands up, then sits back down as his head hurts "Now where... wait... Wah... Now hold on... I'm so confused... Did you just attack me?" "intrinsic temporal cascade on a mental scale, otherwise known as a mental of your past and present it cant be helped. My name is Naek Crusar and Origin, a traveler of time if you will and who may i ask are you?" Silva looks at Naek "....Words...." He rubs his head, after a few moments he stands back up "Names Silva Asakara, My power is called Genesis... Similar huh?" He chuckles. "hmm how to word it more simplistically? You saw your past present and future compressed together in a single moment, and your mind struggled to handle that naturally" The rift behind him closes as he takes back the rose "Genisis you say? as in refering to somethings origin that is an uncanny coincidence" "Yup, I can't say I fully understand the science of it all or whatever but its called Genesis Syndrome, I was born with it, allows me to do some cool things, there are others born with it where I come from but the result is different, honestly though I'm not the best person to ask, Baku gets it, but Baku doesn't know words good like me and you do" Baku crawls out of the bag, he stares quizzically at Naek. Naek returns the look and it almost seems like him and Baku have a conversation. "so he split the planet in half? wait he did it twice? who was stupid enough to let that happen? Well seeing as you asked so nicely" he conjours a slice of cake and throws it too him. Baku purrs and returns to the bag "Huh" Silva replies with. ''"The plushy rodent told him we were here" ''The voice sounds cold but very attractive, a portion of ground at Silva's feet freezes as a pretty ice blue arm comes over his shoulder and wraps around his chest, the rest of the gorgeous woman is revealed as she floats behind Silva arms wrapped around him, Silva looks both cold and embarrassed "Shiva please... You guys aren't supposed to exist in this state... Let alone talk to me..." Silva sighs "Please don't mind her... I'm pleased you can talk with Baku, most people just start squishing him, he always looks cute and happy but he hates being squished" Shiva gives Silva a playful hurt look ''"How rude dear, didn't even introduce me" ''she lets go of him and turns around looking away, Silva's shoulder freezes as she ignores him. "hmm interesting a conscious neo-mana organism with direct tethering capabilities" he walks around her seemingly completely unphased by her cold "hmm humaniod base emotional instability within distinct perimeters. Seems to have defence based on increased visual psychological tactics." ''"Emotional instabilities huh? Like what you see fire hair" ''She winks at him and leans forward sending a cold front at him ''"Think you can handle a woman like me?" ''Silva backs up "Shiva c'mon not now" She smiles, raises her arms up stretching out her body, she sways her hips slightly ''"They say the best defence is a stonge offense hmmm?" ''Silva begins to run to shoulder barge Naek out of the way as Shiva brings her arms down, a blast of frozen air rushes forward with a torrent of sharp exploding ice . He puts his hand to his his chin pondering seeming to not really care about the torrent of exploding ice "well you certianly are fiery for a being of ice, but with the women i have had to deal with in my existance you haven't quite piqued my interest. If your ego cannot handle this well you have options" he flicks his blade up in the air letting it fall into his hand "your call" ''"Nobody likes a wise ass, Silva will fight for me" ''Silva draws the sword poorly attached to his bag, Baku was sat on the end of it, he shakes it and Baku hops on top of his head "Y'know this happens a lot, but if you're up for a fight I won't turn down the training" The ice begins to disappear as Shiva fades away. "ok its been a while since i had the chance to fight, though i don't believe i am in a combat optimised form it may as well work out a little" her gets into a stance holding the blade against his elbow